Blistered Hearts
by MetaMorphoSer
Summary: An assassin from the Biovolt Assassination Squad, a Chinese heiress and a youung man met in a deadly triangle of love COMPLETE
1. When dreams became nightmares

Blistered Hearts

Chap 1: When dreams became nightmares...

Mariah sat hugging her knees looking absently at the already set tea table. It had been a long time since she and Ray were living together and she felt that somehow the flame had died away. It was not that he had changed or anything but he became less attractive and making love wasn't that exciting anymore. She wanted to move on yet she didn't know how to say it to him without hurting him. Mariah let go a deep sigh.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Ray and his team. Mariah put on a smiling mask to greet them.

"Mariah! Beautiful as always," Max gave her one of his wide smile which she returned.

"We've bought you flowers and chocolates," Tyson said as he passed her the boxes.

"Oh, thank you." Mariah gathered the presents in her arms and went into the kitchen. She heard Ray saying, "Settle down, guys. I'll go and get some tea."

The kitchen door opened and she felt someone taking hold of her waist. She turned her head and saw Ray kissing her near the eyebrow. His lips moved down to hers but she stopped him. "The kettle's boiling," she said and she pushed him away.

"You want me to help you?" asked Ray

"Take this." She handed him the teapot. He pecked her on the cheeks before leaving. Mariah arranged the biscuits and wiped out her eyes. Ray is being so good, she thought. She forced a smile as she remade appearance in the sitting room.

"Biscuits!" Tyson and Max yelled.

"Careful!" Mariah laughed under the weight as the boys swept up the biscuits. She sat down next to Ray and sipped her tea while listening enviously about their training. Since they were living together, Mariah had less time for her own practice. Suddenly she noticed Kai staring at her strangely. What does he want, that one? Mariah asked herself.

When the other went to the living room to watch TV, she quietly cleared the table.

"You're not happy."

Mariah turned at Kai's voice. He was in his usual place, leaning against the kitchen door, arms crossed. She ignored him and carried the dishes into the kitchen.

"Why don't you go and watch TV with the others?" she asked.

"It doesn't interest me," he answered shortly.

Mariah started doing the dishes.

"You're wrong," she said after a long silence, "I'm very happy. Why shouldn't I be? I have Ray for myself at last."

"And now you want to get rid of him," Kai finished.

She turned sharply but Kai was gone.


	2. House of Flying Daggers

Author's note: This is my first fan-fic and I'm a bit crazy so be kind. I've forgotten to say in the first chapter that Ray, Mariah and the others are in their twenties.

Chap 2: _House of Flying Daggers _

When the others had left, Ray sat reading a newspaper in the armchair near the fire while Mariah was mending his shirt. Suddenly he spoke up: "Do you want to see _House of Fling _Daggers at the cinema?"

Mariah looked up from her work

"I still got some housework to do," she said.

"Oh, come on, Mariah, don't be such an old maid!" Ray moaned.

Mariah frowned. If it wasn't for her acting like an old maid, their house would be a kennel by now.

"Oh, alright. I'll prepare myself."

She left the room and started climbing up the stairs. Caught in a sudden grief, she let herself fall on the steps and put her head in her hands. Why doesn't he understand? Mariah asked herself. He spent time playing Beyblade with his friends and never thought about her, about how she felt. Had he forgotten that they were playmates too? But now her existence was reduced to a mere house wife. A sudden vision, a hidden memory occurred her.

-----------------flash back--------------------

On a sunny day, Mariah was walking out of the supermarket, her hands full of groceries, when she spotted a young man about her age sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the road. His appearance caught immediately her attention. His dark hair was kept short but two locks framed his unshaved face. The front strands were highlighted in burning red. He was wearing sunglasses. The kind that shielded the owner's eyes from the others but who reflected other people's gaze. He was holding a red leather book in his gloved hands (motorcyclist type). The clothes he wore translated the idea of someone cool, dark and dangerous: a thin black shirt which was opened at the chest, showing lots of necklaces, gothic type and his boots were spiked. Before she could see more, the bus arrived and she got on.

She found him at the same place each time she dropped to the supermarket. At first, it kinda frightened her but she soon get used to it and his presence became for her something indispensable. He also reminded her of someone she couldn't name. Was it a friend of the pass, or was it just her imagination playing a trick on her?

-------------end of flash back---------------

Mariah wore her pink lace top with white trousers to the cinema. Ray simply wore his v-neck navy T-shirt and jeans. Mariah sighed at Ray's hopeless taste. It was still light when they arrived at the cinema, a clear summer night. Only a few breeze caught your breath from time to time. They bought popcorns and settled themselves in the front row. Mariah liked the film. It was about a girl who fought for the revolutionaries but fell in love with a man working for her enemies. But this girl already had a lover from her childhood. Mariah gasped at the resemblance between the girl's situation and hers. At the end, she died. Mariah didn't know what the destiny reserved for her but she surely didn't want to end like the heroine.


	3. Santa Maria

Chap 3: Santa Maria

**Monday**

Next morning, Lee rang

"How are you?" he asked across the phone

"I'm alright," Mariah fingured uneasily the unpaid bills.

"Big news: Madame Kon's coming next Sunday."

"WHAT??!!"

Mariah raided up immediately.

"She wants to make sure her only son is living conveniently," Lee said in a disgusted tone.

Mariah let herself fall down on the floor. Great, this is all I need, she thought thickly. They were on Monday; she would have just a week to prepare for the mother-in-law's arrival. She got up and picked up the vacuum cleaner. Here goes, she sighed.

**Tuesday**

Started working out the menu with Ray. Found out that the wooden floor was eaten by woodlice. Call the insecticide company (no idea if it existed...).

**Wednesday   
**Ventured in the cellar and found a set of silver cutlery and china dishes. Polished the cutlery and cleaned the dishes. Ignored the phone, in case it was the tax collector.

**Thursday**

Mariah went to the supermarket. She decided to make aromatic ducks and noodles. Ray told her that they were his mother's favorite dishes. She just hoped it would come out comestible. When she walked out of the supermarket and saw the bus speeding off pass her. Damn! Now I'll have to walk home.

Suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder. She twisted around and, to her disbelief, it was the man of the supermarket. Today, he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, showing off his muscles and a tattoo around his right arm (you know, the surfer's kind). His sunglasses were up and she could see his misty grey eyes.

"Wanna ride on my beauty?" he asked in a casual way.

She was speechless, both by the unexpected income and by the strange question. Seeing her puzzled look, the stranger stepped aside revealing a red flame vintage motorcycle, still in good form.

"_La Belleza,_ I call her," he said and underlined the name in burning yellow on the red surface. "Means 'beauty' in Spanish," he added. "So, what do you say?" He straightened up and faced her.

Mariah glanced hesitantly at the shopping bags then answered, "All right."

"Jump on." He got on the motorcycle and handed her a helmet.

"Hold on," he murmured as they sped through the city streets. The fresh wind played with their hair and the Sun glared jealously at their joy. Mariah felt at ease and laughed as the wind tickled her. She could feel the man's warm body between her arms. She blushed at the thought of holding a complete stranger but decided she shouldn't care. The man turned and smiled at her.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked as they stopped at the red light.

"The park," Mariah answered without hesitating.

"O.K."

The race was on. They arrived at the park in no matter of time. The park ran 15km across the city. It had a small forest, a wide lake surrounded by little cafés and low hills. Her favorite place was the little apple hill overlooking the lake. They settled themselves under an apple tree and breathed in the view (unfortunately _La Belleza_ had to wait outside, in the parking).

"May I know the name of my charming companion?" the stranger asked as they sat there.

"I'm Mariah," she answered with a smile.

"Ah, _Maria Callas_!" the man exclaimed.

"No, not that Maria," Mariah laughed. "I'm a Mariah with a –h at the end."

"_Mariah Carey_?" he raised an eyebrow.

Mariah shook her head and pulled a face.

"I don't like her," she said.

"Neither do I. You know what, my heroine's name is Maria too, without the –h though." He took out his red leather book and showed her the title: _For Whom The Bell Tolls_ by Ernest Hemingway.

"It's a love story between an American soldier and this Spanish girl, Maria," he explained, "who was captured by the fascists but freed by the Republicans, during the Civil War. It's a wonderful book," he finished. "I'm Ramón, by the way." He held out his gloved hand which she took. The leather was rough and far from new.

"Are you Spanish?" she asked him.

"How I'd love to be," he sighed but didn't add more. Instead they started talking about his book, Ernest Hemingway, the city, their interests and other things of the sort, without trying to enter each other's world. Mariah had never had such a conversation. Though she wasn't into reading books, Ramón had a gift to make the things he said interesting. Ray read a lot too but he never shared them with her.

"What were you doing in front of the supermarket anyway?" Mariah asked after a long silence.

Ramón stretched before answering, "Since I've seen a pretty pink haired girl coming out of the supermarket, I couldn't bear not to see her again."

Mariah turned as pink as her hair but she tried to mask it by laughter.

"But before seeing me, why did you choose that particular place to read?"

Ramón looked into the distance,

"I was waiting for someone who never came."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mariah didn't know what else to say. It was clear that he was still grieving.

"That's okay. Now I've found you." He smiled at her, taking her breath away.

"I - I'd better go," Mariah said, unable to stand his penetrating gaze.

"O.K. I'll drop you off."

Mariah jumped down at the corner of her street. Before leaving, Ramón handed her his book.

"Enjoy reading, _Santa Maria_."

He waved and sped off. Mariah opened the book and spotted a phone number scribbled on the front page.


	4. Sunday Family Lunch

Chapter 4: Sunday Family Lunch

"Hello? Ramón?"

"Yes, who's this?" the voice on the phone asked.

"This is Mariah." She gulped. "Can you come and fetch me?"

"_Qué_? Where are you?"

"In the phone cabin, in front of the supermarket," she swallowed up her tears.

"I'll be there in a sec."

Mariah hung up and wiped the stray tears on her face. She put the red leather book back in her bag, then looked out for the red flame motorcycle. A few minutes later, it arrived.

"Where can I take you this time?" he asked her as she took the helmet from behind him.

"Anywhere far from here," she answered.

------------flash back--------------

Madame Kon arrived in a tight Chinese silk dress (don't know what it's called, if you do please tell me). Tight for her over-large body. She bought with her two of her favorite dogs: a poodle and a terrier. The little beasts stamped all over the floor with fresh mud. Mariah bit her lips but merely accepted the lady's handbag from her.

"This way, Mother." She heard Ray saying to his mother as he gestured her to the living room. Sounds of dogs barking and humans rummaging.

"Mariah!" the fat lady called in her deep voice. "My darlings need a bowl for their aperitifs."

"I'll go and get it, Madame Kon." Mariah felt like a servant. Ray gave her an encouraging smile them turned to talk to his mother in a manner of someone fearing the volcano would explode. Mariah found a plastic bowl but Madame Kon waved it away.

"Take that out of my sight," the old woman said, "my pups need pure china, girl."

Blast those pups, Mariah thought. She came back with a china bowl and finally got to sit next to Ray, on the sofa with a glass of sherry in her hands. She caught Madame Kon eyeing her up and down. She didn't understand why till the frog croaked:

"Ray, darling, I think you should teach your fiancée how to dress more properly. I mean, she won't stay long with you if she's always showing her _pores_."

Mariah looked down at herself. She was wearing her usual pink and white Chinese outfit. There was nothing _sexy _about that.

"Mother," Ray said, blushing, "Mariah can dress the way she likes."

"Oh, well, it's not like I haven't warned you."

She gave Mariah a disapproving glance. Suddenly, she cried, "What is that smell?!"

Ray and Mariah sniffed, wondering what kind of fantasy Madame Kon had brewed up. It smelled of burning...

"The duck!" Mariah gasped and rushed into the kitchen.

The three of them and the two dogs settled themselves before a dish of burned charcoal-black aromatic (now the smell is really _aromatic_) duck and a bowl of over-cooked noodles.

Madame Kon didn't say anything on the dishes before her.

"Aromatic ducks and noodles! Your favorites, Mother," Ray said cheerfully.

"Mariah spent half of her life trying to cook them up to please you."

Madame Kon looked like she would be very pleased to see Mariah disappearing out of _her son's_ life.

"Umm, let's eat then," Mariah said hesitantly.

It was awful. No one said anything but it was plain that each was torturing themselves with the food. Mariah wished she could die, she couldn't bear it anymore. How can I be so bad at cooking? Only the dogs gnawed happily at their food.

The dessert wasn't better. Mariah had no time to make one herself so she bought frozen ones, ignoring the fact that Madame Kon hated packet food. Yet, the woman swallowed mutely the icy lynchees. But the worst came when she was serving tea. Mariah carried the large tray to the dining-room but before she could reach the table, she slipped on one of the dogs and WHAM the hot tea poured down like a waterfall on Madame Kon, drenching her in boiling water. Which to that added her hot temper that was about to explode.

"I H-HAVE ENOUGH O-OF THIS SHITTY LU-LUNCH!" she thundered.

"Mother, please-." Ray tried to take hold of his mother. The woman pushed him off and turned to Mariah who cowered back to the wall, holding the empty try in guise of protection.

"I"VE EATEN ROTTEN FOOD WHICH CAN TURN BAD FOR MY LIVER BUT I HAVEN"T SAID A WORD. I'VE SWALLOWED THOSE ICE CUBE THIS BITCH HAS BOUGHT AND NOW-." She paused for breath. "AND NOW SHE TRIED TO MURDER ME BY POURING HER FUCKING TEA ON ME! YOU"RE NOTHING BUT A FILTH, MISS WONG YOU'LL NEVER HAVE MY SON, NEVER!"

"AS IF I WANTED YOUR SON!" Mariah shouted back. Since Madame Kon had called her names, she had had enough, she as well. "I'M SICK OF BEING A MERE SERVANT TO THE KONS' EYES. I WANT A LIFE OF MY OWN TOO! DO YOU EVER THINK THAT, YOU OLD ASSHOLE?"

Both Madame Kon and Ray were stunned. Madame Kon revived first from the shock.

"Well. I'm off," she said as she briskly picked up her dogs, "I'm happy we've agreed. Don't you think you're welcome in our home again. Goodbye." The front door slammed shut.

"What on earth were you doing?" The anger in Ray's voice startled her. "You've just shouted at my mum! How do you want me to accept that?"

"Ray, I-." Mariah started to cry.

"I can't believe it of you, Mariah," Ray shook his head. "And since you don't want me, I don't see why I should stay."

At that, he too left. Mariah didn't know what to do. In her desperation, she cried even harder, all alone in the wide mess of broken china and spilled food.

---------------end of flash back-------------------

Mariah sobbed on Ramón's shoulders. They were in his apartment, an old rat hole but cozier than her own house, now desert.

"Hey, now, _cariñosa_, no need to shed more tears," Ramón stroked gently her hair.

"I'm lost, Ramón," she sobbed, "I have nowhere else to go."

"You have me."

She lifted up her head and gazed into his misty eyes. He reminded her of someone, now, stronger than ever.

"You don't know me," she shook her head.

"You'll have to show me," he answered.

He brushed the tears off her cheeks and glided down progressively to her lips. He kissed her lightly on the forehead (!), then her left cheek. Mariah was breathless; her heart was banging so hard she was afraid it would burst. Slowly but certainly, they enclosed in an elating kiss. Suddenly, she felt as if she was a torch that had been lighted. Her burning hands searched desperately through Ramón's shirt. He lowered himself on the floor and ran his hands down her body, caressing each of her limbs. Outside a thunderstorm was preparing.

How was it?

Mariah: Ray will be furious

Me: Nah, he'll try it on Salima instead

Mariah: I'm gonna kill you!

Me: You're the one who went to Ramón's in the first place

Ramón: Someone talking about me?

Mariah blushed: I have to go. Bye.

Ramón: Did I say something wrong?

Me, shaking my head: _Men_


	5. Raymond or Ramon?

This chapter will be rather short but indispensable for the next one.

Chapter 5: Raymond or Ramón?

Mariah pushed back the front door. To her surprise, she saw Ray in an apron cleaning up the mess. Ray turned and smiled at her.

"Mariah, you're back!" he dropped the duster and came over to kiss her.

"Ray, I-" she tried to push him away.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

His eyes were full of concern but there was a hint of surprise in them.

_I want to leave you because I'm in love with someone else_, Mariah thought for a moment but instead...

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Aren't you happy that I'm here with you?" Ray lifted her chin so that she had to look at him, straight in the eye.

"You're not angry?" she asked.

"How can I be angry with you? I'm sure you don't mean what you've said and me neither." Ray pulled her gently towards him. "You don't, do you?" he asked softly.

Mariah shook her head weakly.

"Good, because I don't want to lose you."

His grips on her arms tightened as he bent to kiss her passionately. _God, Ray hasn't kissed me like this since the first time we've kissed_, she acknowledged with surprise. They ended up making love. Mariah's thoughts blurred as she laid there, in Ray's arms.

"Do you love me?" Ray whispered in her ears.

"Of course, I do," she whispered back trying to convince both Ray and herself.

Ray lost his job at the restaurant because he had stayed with her that day. So as he was gone trying to find a new one, Mariah went to Ramón's. She intended to tell him that it was impossible between them, but when she got there she found him overwhelmed with happiness because he had found two tickets for the Slipknot concert. She decided to leave it for next time. But she soon found out that the longer she kept it waiting, the harder it is for her to decide.

The outings with Ramón opened her eyes to a new world and gave her the opportunity to learn life outside the house. In the mean time, Ray needed her moral support and after all, he was her first love, the one who made her discover herself and where she belonged (they came from the same clan, so that makes them closer too). Thus, Mariah led a double life balancing between two lovers, not worrying much until...


	6. The Road Home

Sorry I kept waiting but there were problems about the site. I hope this chapter will be better than the previous one.

Chapter 6: The road home

In a dark corner of the street, a tall man stood in the shadows, talking in hushed whisper into a cell phone.

"It is time to finish the work you've put down for ten years," the voice in the phone said, with a Japanese accent.

"What work, chef?" the man asked causally.

"The Wongs."

"No problem, chef."

"Very good…"

Beep, beep, beep.

The man hung up and grinned in the darkness.

Mariah was woken by the welcoming scent of fried eggs and bacon. She put on her silk gown and walked downstairs. Ray still hadn't find work but he became more attentive to her that Mariah secretly hoped he would never find one again. Madame Kong would surely not let her son live poorly anyway.

"Good morning. What a nice smell!" Mariah exclaimed as she settled herself on the kitchen stool and picked up the newspaper. Ray was saying something but she didn't hear him.

"Mariah, Mariah!" Ray shook her shoulders.

She turned to him. Her face was pale and she was trembling all over.

"What happened?"

Without saying a word, she handed him the paper and tears started to roll off her cheeks. The headline was: "Lee Wong, Top Chinese Beyblader Found Dead in His House"

Without further ado, Ray and Mariah set out to the White Tiger Clan. Mariah tried to phone Ramón but got only her answering machine. _Maybe he's busy_, she thought as she watched the train pulling into a stop. Ray gripped her hands in comfort but she knew that he was grieving too. From the train station, they walked through the mountains and reached the village at sunset. The sun rays turned the white decorations golden. The villagers gathered around Ray and Mariah, including Madame Kon, to give them their condolences. Kevin and Gary led them to the temple where Lee's body laid. Mariah was overwhelmed with melancholy as she gazed upon her brother's stiff body. She hid her head in Ray's chest, unable to stand the scene.

"We've found his body on the floor, cold as stone," Kevin explained, "The monks reckoned that he was poisoned. There was a broken glass beside him."

Mariah hit Ray's chest with her fist in anger.

"Why, why do they have to kill him too?" she wailed "and by poison! What a coward, this assassin!"

"Mariah, hush," Ray stopped her from hurting him, "We all have lost a best friend but there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yes, we can," Mariah said in a trembling voice, "Years ago my parents were assassinated too. Don't you remember? Now, they've came back for their children. They've got Lee and they'll be looking for me now."

"Nonsense, Mariah," Ray tried to comfort her but she broke free.

"Mao."

Suddenly a voice called her but it wasn't a human voice. She looked up and saw the ghost of her grandfather gliding towards her. She also noticed that the others didn't see him.

"Your brother has been called by the angles. He no longer has a task here, on Earth. You must accept it as you must accept to live on."

"I-I can't do it alone," Mariah sobbed.

"But you're not alone," the grandfather said. "Look around you, Mao…" He disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Mariah reopened her eyes. She found herself in Ray's arms.

"Mariah, are you alright? You've just fainted all of the sudden," Kevin said anxiously.

"Grandpa," she murmured.

"What did you say?" Gary asked.

"I love you guys so much," Mariah cried again as she hug her three friends.

"Hey, hold it, Mariah, Ray risks to be jealous," Kevin joked.

"I love you too, Mariah, you know that," Ray smiled at her.

Kevin and Gary sniggered.

"When Mariah marries Ray, we'll be the best men, won't we, Gary?" Kevin asked his giant friend.

"Of course, Kevin," Gary grinned.

"Quit it, you two," Ray scowled but it was clear that he was happy.

The Bladebreakers arrived for the funeral. They were careful to wear white, as it was the custom in China. Kai looked particularly dishy in a white tuxedo and a crimson tie. Mariah blushed at the idea; she had never thought that of him before.

Lee's body was burnt and the smoke rose up to the Heaven above. Mariah prayed that, in another life, they'll be brothers and sisters again. After the other guests had gone, what was left of the White Tigers and the Bladebreakers cleared up the place. Then they said goodnight and parted. The Bladebreakers were to sleep over at Kevin's. No one joked that night, not even Tyson, Max and Kevin. Ray was accompanying Mariah home. They gazed at the full moon which was gradually being covered by the clouds. They stopped in front of her house. Ray cleared his throat and took her hand. He looked like he had something to say.

"What is it, Ray?" Mariah asked gently.

He played with her fingers for a while before answering

"I know it's not really the time to talk about it but-" he seemed to hesitate, "it has been a long time since we've known each other and I'm wondering if…" he gulped "if you'd marry me. Mariah, will you marry me?"

Mariah was so shocked that she quickly pulled her hand away from him. Ray misunderstood her reaction.

"Oh, I knew it wasn't the right time…" he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and was turning away. Mariah recovered from the shock and caught his arm.

"Ray, wait!"

He turned and looked at her.

"You're right," she took a deep breath, "it's time to talk about it. This is a difficult time," she began, "for you as for me. But in time like this, things became clearer. I cannot marry you, Ray Kon. Not because I don't love you but you're right, it's been too long. I mean, I need something new. I can't stick to someone all my life. Our childhood dream is over. I'm sorry, Ray."

"You can't be saying this, Mariah!" Ray looked outrageous "This must be a practical joke. I love you, Mariah. I can't live without you! You can't be serious."

But she was. Ray could see it in her eyes. Those golden eyes he loved so much but now they seemed strangers to him.

"Why?" he asked desperately.

Mariah stared in the distance.

"I don't know. It all has been too much," she whispered.

"You're in love with someone else," Ray said quietly.

Mariah looked up, agape, but tried to hide it afterwards.

"Of course not," she retorted.

"You must be. Otherwise you'll never say no. Who is it, Mariah? Who took your heart away from me?" Ray asked impulsively.

"There's no one," she insisted, "I just want to breath again."

Ray shook his head.

"Maybe I don't know you anymore, Mariah."

At that, he disappeared in the darkness.

Mariah sighed. _Maybe I shouldn't have said 'no'_, she thought. _But you can't lie to yourself neither_, a little voice called. Mariah turned the doorknob and was about to enter her house when out of sudden, a dagger flew out of the darkness. Mariah dodged it with her cat-like reflex. Then out of the house, came a dark figure, dressed in ninja. The assassin attacked her at the chest but she quickly blocked the attack and reared a kick at his head. The ninja dodged her aim and caught her leg. He spun it to make her fall over but she cart-wheeled off to regain balance. The assassin drew out two long swords and approached her, swinging them dangerously. She rolled side-ways to avoid the attack and found a stick someone had left on the ground. With it, she countered the attacks but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on for long. The stick soon broke and Mariah found her neck being trapped between two sword blades. At that moment, as the girl was breathing harshly and the ninja was grinning behind his mask, the moon remade appearance and shown on the girl's pale face.

"Mariah?" A voice she recognized came out of the ninja's mouth (not very elegant, I know). He let go of her neck and took off his mask.

"What are you doing here?" Ramón asked. Then he felt cold sweat run down his spine. "You don't know a girl called Mao Wong, do you?"

Mariah straightened up, rubbing her neck.

"I am Mao Wong. What do you want with her?" Horror followed close on the heels of puzzlement. "You're the one who've killed my family!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe it of you!"

"Mariah, I swear I didn't know that you were a Wong until now," Ramón took a step towards her.

"Get away from me!" Mariah shouted. "You've made me thought you loved me but I see it clear now: you've tricked me so you can kill me later!"

"No, I didn't. I would never do it if I knew it was your family," he tried to explain himself but she rejected him.

"But you did it all the same and there's no way back! How can I forgive you?" Mariah was trembling with anger. She had just dumped Ray for him and she discovered his true nature: an assassin.

"Forgive me," Ramón smiled grimly at her frustrated face.

"How dare you? I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU, NEVER!"

She was walking away when he called out, "Then, just her me out. Please. Every criminal has the right to defend himself."

Mariah stopped.

I know the idea of the grandfather ghost was stupid but I'm depressive during these days, so I've got a bit crazy while writing. Well, actually, I am crazy. I supposed you've noticed that…


	7. A boy from Argentina

Chapter 7: A boy from Argentina

"I was born in a small town in Argentina," Ramón began, "As you know, people are very poor there. My mother already has four sons and two girls. When I was born, she couldn't cope it anymore and she did what most parents would do there: she sold me. I was five then and I didn't understand much. I was taken to a ship with other children and we were heading to Europe. The merchants who've bought us treated us badly without trying to starve us. We were their products, they had to make sure we've not too damaged. Yet some died of an unknown disease, probably of need of hygiene.

"When finally we came in sight of land, a violent storm broke and the waves swallowed up the ship. There were no survivals. Except for me. I was swept up to the Spanish shores and scientists took me in. They were surprised by my resistance despite the little food I was given. When they've revived me and had me cleaned up and nourished, they began to ask me questions. Seeing that I have no family to take care of me, they've decided to keep me for experiences. They made me try different kind of sports. I've even played Beyblade. But the sport that corresponds with me best was bull-fighting. The three years after the shipwreck were the three years of glory. I was the best of the young matadors. I was also a phenomenon. People crowded the arena to see me fight. They called me _El Principe Ramón_, or Prince Raymond. For a child abandoned by his family, I was bluffed by all the attention given to me.

"But one day, after a bullfight, I was kidnapped. My abductors had me blindfolded until we've arrived at the destination. I found myself in a dark study. I was put in an armchair facing the desk. Darkness hid the face of the man in front of me. When he began to speak, his Spanish had a strange accent,

"_Soy Hiwatari Voltaire, soy el dueño del Biovolt Asesinado Organización. Quieremos que trabajes para nosotros. Si no móriras._ I am Hiwatari Voltaire, I'm the leader of the Biovolt Assassination Squad. We want you to work for us. Unless you want to die."

I was young then and scared of death, so I've accepted. They took me to Japan where they have their main headquarterand I was trained as a ninja. They never inform me why they need me nor of their activities. I've simply heard that they have headquarters in many countries, such as Russia where they have a recherché centre. I also learnt how to speak Japanese and English. They also wanted me to know how to hide in the crowd so after my trainings sessions, they sent me to boarding school along with Voltaire's grandson so I could be in the same time, his bodyguard, though he had learnt martial arts as well. I can't quite remember his name since he was a quiet boy and I heard that he was mentally perturbed.

"Anyway, at the age of thirteen, I committed my first assassination. Voltaire had me dropped by a helicopter on one of the mountains surrounding the village where the victims had came to hide in. I had a map with me so I knew the village like the back of my hand. When night came, I crept up to the Wongs' house. I ran up the wall and entered easily their bedroom. I killed them in their sleep then I covered the whole place with oil. Then I lit it. The flames licked the house greedily. I admired my work on a tree. Suddenly, a window burst into pieces and out came two dark figures. I jumped down the tree and approached cautiously the bodies on the floor. One belonged to a boy with long black hair. He was unconscious, asphyxiated by the gas. The other was of a younger girl with pink hair. She too was unconscious. Or so I thought. The girl opened drowsily her eyes. I had my ninja mask off since it was hot beside the burning house and she saw my face. Before I could decide whether to kill or not the brother and sister, I heard footsteps. I took flight and the next day, returned to the Biovolt headquarters. I comforted myself by saying that I was assigned to kill the adults only. There were nothing about the kids. Voltaire was satisfied about my work and when I've finished my studies, he let me free. Of course, I still have to work for him and he sends me money occasionally but I have the opportunity to live a private life, out of the Biovolt.

"Then one day, Voltaire phoned me and assigned me with the assassination of the rest of the Wongs. This is why I am here, dressed in this fashion and at ten paces from my last victim," he finished.

Ramón's voice was still ringing in her ears. So much revelations, so much truths unfolded. _So Voltaire is at the bottom of all this, _Mariah thought. But she wouldn't forgive him for all that.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kill me?" Mariah trembled.

"Mariah, you know I wouldn't do that," Ramón answered.

"Not even for your boss?"

"Mariah, I love you."

Mariah clenched her fists.

"I don't want to hear anything from you again!"

At that, she ran off. She was afraid that he might follow he but he didn't. She knocked loudly on Kevin's door.

"Mariah! What happened?" the green-haired asked.

She was trembling and beads of sweat ran through her face. Her arms were bruised and her neck bore a light cut.

"The assassin attacked me," Mariah said quickly, "But I've got away."

"Holy spirit! Come on in, Mariah," Kevin briskly closed the door and carefully locked it.

"You can sleep in my room. The other rooms are taken. Do you want me to camp on the floor in case he came back?" Kevin asked the last phrase anxiously.

Mariah shook her head and went up to Kevin's room. She did a tour in the bathroom before getting into bed. She heard Kevin pulling out the sofa bed downstairs and Gary snoring in the room next to her. She suddenly felt safe, surrounded by her friends but what she'd seen and heard that night stopped her from sleeping.


	8. Vengeance is a dish best served cold

Chapter 8: Vengeance is a dish best served cold

Back in his camp on a mountain near the village, Ramón took out his cell phone.

"Chef, I've killed the boy. There is only the girl left. Is it necessary to kill her?" he tried to make his voice as steady as possible.

"She's a Wong. I've said every Wongs, so she must die too," Voltaire answered dryly.

"But she won't be able to transfer the family name anyway."

"Are you discussing my orders? Ah! Now I understand," Voltaire suddenly sounded amused, "She's a pretty one, isn't she? You want to fuck her? Then fuck her and kill her afterwards."

"Yes, chef."

"Enjoy yourself and don't disturb me again until the work's done."

"Yes, chef."

He hung up and signed.

That morning, the Bladebreakers were surprised to see Mariah coming down the stairs in her last night clothes, with circles under her eyes. Tyson was about to ask her what's up but Kai silenced him with a cold glance. Mariah noticed their look anyway.

"Don't worry guys, I just couldn't sleep," Mariah grinned at them.

"We're not as stupid as we look, Mariah," Max ventured.

Mariah lost the control of herself and burst out crying. Max was shocked by her reaction as much as the others presented there. Kevin eclipsed to the kitchen and came out with a teapot.

"Anyone wants some tea?" he asked.

The question zapped the boys from their petrified position and they nodded. Kevin poured teas for each of them. When he came up to Mariah he whispered, "I know it's hard for you right now but don't forget us."

Mariah gave him a weak smile. To apologize himself, Max handed Mariah a plate full of sausages.

"I think you need them," he said in his cheerful voice.

She took them shyly.

"Thanks everybody for your comprehension," Mariah murmured, "But I don't want to talk about it right now."

At that, she left the table. Kai furrowed his eyebrows after her.

Mariah retuned to her house to change. She shivered at the thought that Ramón had came in here as easily as a gentle breeze and lied in wait for his prey. As she was pulling on her trousers, her thoughts ventured towards Voltaire. How she cursed that man! Not only he used his grandson but what business did he have with her family? Had it something to do with the Balkove Abbey's work? Her mind raced as she was thinking that perhaps Kai knew something about it. But even if he did, what would she do about it? Revenge. The word tickled her ear like a shiver on cold days. Yes, that was what she wanted. She couldn't let her family's honor stay in dirt. But first, before the master, the vassals must die. And of course, the only vassal concerned, if not responsible is Ramón. How she wants him dead! That filth had taken all the love out of her, had collapsed her life, had killed half of her family, if not entirely. And worst of all, he had made her thought he loved her… Mariah ran her fingers through her hair then took a deep breath. She walked to the temple which appeared to be empty. On her family altar, one of the important families of the village laid a sword. Its bronze handle curved at the end like a cat's tale. The joint between the handle and arms was a cat's mouth. Mariah drew the sword out of the scabbard. From the cat's mouth, a long fine silver blade reflected her image. But it wasn't the image of a young girl with pink hair but one of a woman determined to kill.

"So you want to track down the lion?"

Mariah twisted around at the sound of the voice. Kai was leaning against one of the columns, his arms crossed.

"For your information, the lion is a vassal to your grandfather." Mariah put the sword back in the scabbard.

"What concerns Voltaire no longer concerns me," Kai answered shortly.

"Well, I hope you won't mind if I'd pay him a visit," Mariah said.

"I'm warning you, my grandfather is more dangerous than you think."

"I know well what he's capable of since he's sent an old friend of yours to kill my family!" Mariah shouted as she lifted her hand to punch Kai. The latter caught her wrist.

"What old friend?"

Before she could answer, someone came into the temple. It was Ray. His face broke in a sudden surprise when he saw their position.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Ray exclaimed as he raised his hand to his mouth. "It was Kai?! Why have I've been so stupid?"

"Ray, it's not what you think," Kai barked, letting go of Mariah (for once, he lost his calm).

"You meant to be my friend!" At that, Ray ran away. Mariah and Kai went after him but bumped into the Bladebreakers instead.

"Hey, what happened? We saw Ray passing in a rush," Tyson said.

"He thought I'm going out with Kai," Mariah answered

"WHAT?!" Tyson, Kenny and Max chorused then broke in laughter.

"Shut up," Kai ordered, "This is serious. There's an assassin out there. Which way did Ray go?"

"I think he went into the forest," Kenny said uncertainly.

"Damn!" Mariah exclaimed as she ran to the direction of the forest. She heard the others following her. When they arrived in the forest, they stopped, not knowing which direction to take.

"What should we do?" Tyson asked.

"Look, Kenny, run along and fetch Kevin and Gary, they know the forest more than anyone," Mariah directed. Kenny nodded and ran off back to the village.

"Max, you wait here in case Ray'll return or anything. Tyson, you go that way and Kai there. I'll go this way." Mariah pointed north.

"You think you'll be alright?" Kai asked.

"Trust me," Mariah answered before getting on her way. She ran for a couple of minutes then decided to jump on a tree. Ray was nowhere in sight. Let's hope he's not in danger…Mariah thought. She continued the way through the forest, hoping to see Ray among the trees. She soon saw the river and decided to follow its course. Suddenly she saw a figure striding among the trees. Ray? She ran up to catch up with it but it wasn't Ray. It was Ramón. He saw her before she could turn away.

"Mariah! I was just thinking about you," he said. Mariah couldn't believe he was acting like nothing had happened. It enforced her hatred towards him.

"Don't play the innocent," Mariah said defiantly, "I know you've been thinking about how to kill me."

"Mariah, it's not that but… As I've told you I never get informed about the people I have to kill, just how to identify them that's all."

"Then you must know that Mao Wong was me," Mariah retorted.

"I… They didn't give me photos but plain descriptions. I couldn't guess it was you."

"Let's stop talking and pass to action," Mariah cried as she pulled out her sword. She couldn't stand his trying to justify himself anymore.

Ramón was startled yet there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I understand that you want me dead," he said quietly, "but I regret that we've lost the chance to know each other."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I know, I've been foolish. I should have died years ago so your parents and a hell of other people won't have died. But remember this, even without my help, the Biovolt will find other assassins in my place."

"Just shut up," Mariah aimed her sword at the assassin.

Ramón drew out his double swords and blocked the attack.

"Mariah, you must know this, I never want to hurt you," he said.

"But you did and you must pay!" She stroke blindly but violently. Each strike represented for her a little bit of anger showering Ramón, who simply defended himself as best as he could. After a long moment, they both were out of breath.

"This is foolish. Let's stop it."

"NEVER!" Mariah shouted and heaved up her sword. This time she caught his right arm.

"Are you happy now, Mariah?" he asked, his left hand gripping his right one.

"Not until your body lie at my feet," she answered coldly.

"Your anger doesn't anger me," Ramón said calmly, "It is a punishment I receive wholeheartedly."

"Spare me your breath," Mariah attacked once again. Suddenly she heard he name being called. She turned to see Ray, running towards them, a dagger at hand (in case no one understands, Ray wants to protect Mariah). Mariah jumped between the two men and received the dagger in her stomach.

"Mariah! NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray and Ramón cried at once. She felt her strength leaving her as she fell down on the soft grass. She hardly saw her life blood leaving her body, hardly feel the pain, hardly have time to think, her senses were leaving her. As she laid there, her glossy eyes reflected a fight between two lovelorn men, two men fighting over her and for her, two men dead by rage. The wind blew the few leaves on the ground and lift them up and up towards the sky… The three people laid without movements in a disorganized triangle, blood shed at their sides. People who could have learnt to cherish each other, people who were played around by Destiny, people who doomed to die with love, and in love.

THE END

My God, I can't believe I've just finished it. Quite a rubbish, euh? Well, I'll try better next time. Thanks for reveiwing and reading my bla bla. Look out for the white Valkyrie!


End file.
